ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt Young
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Ring name(s) | Chris Black Demento Joey Edwards Matt Young |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed height | 6 ft 0 in (1.83 m) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed weight | 228 lbs |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Born | 20th November 1987 |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Resides | Infinity City |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed from | Detroit, Micigan |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Trained by | Joey Alderson |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Official Debut | August, 2009| |} Christopher Black (born November 20, 1987) also known as Matt Young, is an American professional wrestler currently competing in Xtreme Wrestling Alliance and Infinity Wrestling. Young is a third-generation professional wrestler; beginning his career in 2010 competing under the name of Dash Kingston in various independent federations. A hall of famer in World Turmoil Federation, United National Wrestling and Total Extreme Wrestling, Young has proved to the world that he is one of the most deadliest wrestler to be up against in the ring, self proclaiming himself as The Definition of Greatness. Despite not being around in Wrestling as long as many other competitors, he has managed to attain over seventy championships in his accolades, making him one of the most illustrious superstars in sports entertainment. Early Life Born in Detroit, Michigan to a grocery employee (Angela Black) and a carpenter (Randy Black), ethnically quarter cast as both of his parents are ethnically mixed race. He has two sisters, and two brothers, Robbie Black who is a professional wrestler and also a commentator, and Tyrone Black who is also a professional wrestler. He has Ghanaian, Portuguese, and Italian descendants. From a very early age it was clear that Young was a natural born performer, competing in numerous kick boxing and boxing bouts from the age of seven being trained by his uncle, who was a father figure to him as Randy (his father) left him when he was only three months old. Professional Wrestling Career 'Independent Circuit (2009-2010)' Young began his career wrestling under the name of Dash Kingston starting off wrestling on the Bebo Wrestling Network, starting his career in United National Wrestling, in his debut winning a battle royal to declare a new Television and British Champion after Lewis Richards was fired from the federation. Young went on to win the world heavyweight championship and tag team titles, being inducted into the hall of fame in 2012 for his commitment, determination, and great work through the federation. Meanwhile, Young was also wrestling in a new federation which had came about "Total Extreme Wrestling", where superstars such as Jamo, Big J and Johnny Devine were introduced into the elite roster. During his time there, Young managed to accomplish the World Heavyweight Title after defeating The Grim Reaper Jamo, he also managed to add the tag team titles to his accolades with Big J. Young left both of the federations later on in the year, in search of some bigger and better competition. He joined Online Wrestling Federation and World Wide Wrestling, where he won World Championships in both federations defeating JM Rage in OWF and Syd in World Wide Wrestling. Feuding with numerous wrestlers such as JM Rage, JD Cage, and Desmond Armstrong. His feud with Armstrong lasted over two months, the two wrestlers were featured in over several bouts, Young winning five of those whilst Desmond won two. From late 2009 to early 2010 Young had been competing in several different federations, managing to add titles to his accolades in the process. Many big time federations were impressed with the potential Young showed, sending scouts over to watch him wrestle, sending requests to Young asking him if he wanted to compete in dark matches. 'Extreme Nonstop Wrestling and Ultimate Bebo Wrestling (2010-2012)' Young decided to join Extreme Nonstop Wrestling by the end of January, competing in his first ever television broadcast match against Desmond Armstrong, where he managed to get a victory. The week after he faced Alex Sanders for the Xtreme Championship, unlucky with the outcome as Sanders managed to win the title. He then went on to face Desmond Armstrong in a singles competition, winning the match and getting a lot of recognition from other big time federations. Shortly after ENW came to a close, forcing Young to make a drastic move to Ultimate Bebo Wrestling, Possibly the biggest wrestling federation at the time. He made his debut against Flash on Tuesday Night Terror, defeating him under 10 seconds, the quickest time someone has ever defeating a superstar in UBW history. The next time Young made an appearance was at the pay-per view of the year, Bebomania, where Young competed for the No-Limits Championship up against Derek Jackson, Alex Rider, Strife and Jamo. Jackson was victorious on the occasion. UBW then went on their World War Tour, in the first week Black won the No-Limits Title, causing Jackson to go on a rampage and quit UBW. During the tour Young went up against TK Jones, JM Rage and Cameron McKenzie, winning against JM Rage however coming up short against Jones and McKenzie. At UBW Fallout, Black defended his title against Matthew Styles winning the match. Young managed to hold the No-Limits title for around 2 months before losing the title at UBW Heatwave against Pretentious Villain. After UBW went on a long hiatus, it hosted a three year anniversary show, where under the ring name of Matt Young, Young entered an open invitational match against Leigon for the vacant International Championship. Young ended up winning the championship with help from Trent Phineox. The following week Young had a chance to capture the British title on Frenzy but was defeated by Ricky Maine. Meanwhile, whilst wrestling as Dash Rock, Young managed to defeat Jamo to reach the final of the UBW World Championship tournament, coming up short as Adrian Flynn managed to win the championship. Shortly afterwards UBW closed. Forcing Young to quickly make the decision of joining Pure Championship Wrestling. UBW Unmistaken was its last event where Young managed to compete twice on the night, once under Matt Young, where he managed to capture the B-Division Championship after a five way ladder match, and then against Dominant in a Hardcore Championship match, which he lost. ENW Last Stand took place in 2012, Young once again managed to compete twice, as Dash Rock defeating Alex Sanders for the Xtreme Championship, a match that he wanted retribution in after he lost to Sanders two years ago. He also competed as Matt Young, teaming with Chris Walker to become the last ever tag team champions defeating TYA. 'Championship Online Alliance (2010)' Impressed with his success at Ultimate Bebo Wrestling, COA approached Black with an offer he couldn't reject. Young joined the company April 2010, debuting in a match up against Alex Hunter in a Money In A Bank qualifier match, a match that he'd won. The week after the two had a rematch, unfortunately Black couldn't repeat the win. He changed his ring name from Dash Kingston to Jermaine Rock and from then on Young went on a winning streak defeating Lee Puma, MCF, Dwayne Cray, Ryan Ryles and most famously John Charismatic. Black then challenged for the No-Limits Championship, defeating Trent Phineox to capture the championship declaring that he would leave the federation afterwards. 'World Turmoil Federation (2010-2012)' After leaving COA, Black joined World Turmoil Federation, a new upcoming federation founded by Justin Williams and Craig Adams. Still wrestling under the name of Jermaine Rock, Rock would feature in its first pay-per view, Enclosed, after winning a qualifying match on Beatdown. He managed to eliminate Dwayne Cray and Derek Scott, before being eliminated himself. Despite winning numerous matches on Beatdown, it would take Black a whole year to capture his first championship. Wrestling under the name of Matt Young, accomplishing the tag team championship alongside tag team partner David Hughes, however he only managed to hold onto the title for around 10 seconds, as Jamo managed to bank in his tag team contract opportunity shortly after with TK Jones. His second reign as tag team champion came with Tyson Rowle (The Empire of Excellence). He hired someone to portray Young at Locked and Loaded, deciding to make a sporadic return as Dash Rock teaming with Andre Young to reclaim the tag team championships, just as a different character. After numerous reigns as tag team champions with Chad Cobain, Sean Christie, Chris Walker, he decided to focus on singles competition winning the Hardcore Championship as Dash Rock. Meanwhile whilst competing as Young, he was drafted to Monday Night Ignition ran by TK Jones. Where he rose to prominence getting plenty of world championship implications, getting a number one contenders match but coming up short. Road to Bebotopia (2011) After losing the tag team champions, Young decided to focus solely on performing as Matt Young. He made it clear that his goal was to become the WTF Beatdown Championship after cutting a promo on Beatdown, his wish was granted as he faced Ryan Sullivan the following week for the Beatdown Championship. Sullivan managed to defeat Young, shocking the world as the rookie got a big win over the now WTF Veteran. Young, astonished with the loss, challenged the champion to a match at Bebotopia. However this match would not be a singles match, but a triple threat including Young's former tag team partner Tyson Rowle. At the beginning of the event, Young first announced that he had been portraying to characters at once and that Dash Rock was in fact him. Later on in the night, Young and Rowle lost against Sullivan who managed to regain the championship. Middle Tier Messiah (2011-2012) After Young's defeat to Ryan Sullivan, he felt that he needed to prove that he wasn't forever stuck in the tag team division. To do this, he told the WTF Universe that he was going to win every single middle tier championship. The first came when he wrestled portraying Chris Black, defeating former tag team partner Andre Young to become the hardcore champion. The next championship came when Young defeated Baxter and Mafia to become the Commonwealth Champion at One Last Lie. Young was on a roll with championships, and it didn't take him too long to accomplish two others. The WTF Fusion Championships and he manages to capture the world television championship once again, from then on Young was given the nickname from management of The Middle Tier Messiah. 'American Wrestling Revolution (2011)' He joined the new generation of AWR, consisting big stars such as Craig Anderson, Craig Adams, Lance Dawson and many other superstars. Young made his debut in a open battle royal to determine the new World Champion, losing out against Craig Adams who became the champion. It wasn't long until Young was to face Adams again at Under City Lights in a barbed wired massacre match, voted as one of the best matches of 2011. Adams was once again victorious on the occasion. Young had to rebuild his confidence and climb his way up the rankings to be able to get world title contention. Young won the AWR Eurocontinental Championship after defeating Craig Anderson and David in the main event of AWR Underground. He then went on to capture the tag team championship along side Chris Walker. The federations roster began to expand with high profile wrestlers beginning to notice the federation superstars such as AC Mack, Paul Benzema, Sean Christie and Steve Awesome joined the federation, to Young's anger. Young lashed out eat Hayden Porter to become the television champion. Young managed to hold the tag team championship and television title until the end of AWR. 'Pure Championship Wrestling (2011-2012)' Young returned to PCW after its revival, entering the federation once again wrestling as two characters. Young had a couple of victories under his belt in the early stages granting him an opportunity at PCW Battlefront to face Stryker for the PCW United Nations Championship. The two had to team up a week before the event, Stryker showing pure dominance to guide them to victory. However when Battlefront came, Young didn't fail to impress and was crowned the new PCW United Nations Champion. He eventually lost the championships only a few weeks afterwards to Alex Williams. With Young craving for more championships in PCW, he had to defeat Matt Rydell before being given another championship opportunity, this time competing for the PCW Intercontinental Championship against Scott Moretti. Once again Young didn't fail to impress, he managed to capture the championship and hold the title until the very end of PCW. 'Demento and Online Wrestling Alliance (2012 - 2013)' Young decided to stop wrestling with Rock in PCW, and decided to come up with a whole new gimmick. The masked luchador, Demento, who debuted against Keith Graves, defeating him in a fast high-flying match. The two once again faced each other, this time for a chance to become number one contender for the PCW Shockwave Championship. He was scheduled to face champion Cody Starr the week after but suddenly PCW announced its closure. Young however didn't stop wrestling under the luchador gimmick of Demento, and decided to bring the gimmick to American Wrestling Revolution, where in his debut managed to defeat Hayden Porter to become the television champion, Porter's unbeaten streak finally demolished by Demento. He held the title until its closure. Young began his Online Wrestling Alliance career back in 2012 when the company opened its doors, immediately making an impact as he earned himself a title match at OWA Chained in a Elimination Chamber match. He managed to get to the final two, but unfortunately lost out to Shane Williams. The match also included Zack Richards, who finished third in the match and Chris Walker who finished fourth. Young decided to focus on tag team competition with Chris Walker, the pair managing to capture the tag team titles after defeating TYA, being named the first ever OWA Tag Team Champions, Young eventually left the federation forcing Walker to find a new partner. However Young introduced Demento as a member to the roster, everyone still unaware of his real identity. He then went on a hiatus after a while, before returning in 2013 managing to earn a championship match against Joey Tierney after his second week of his return. He managed to defeat Tierney and capture the OWA Intercontinental Championship, causing quite a stir as he managed to defeat the high profile wrestler. His title reign didn't last for much longer, Treth Crollins managed to capture the championship a week or so afters, to Demento's dismay. At OWA Total Anarchy, Demento made a shock return to the ring, defeating Treth Crollins to become a two time OWA Intercontinental Champion, making him the last ever champion in the company's history. 'Return to Independent Circuit (2012 - Present)' Whilst on hiatus from the Bebo Wrestling Network, Young decided to take a tour around the world, wrestling in numerous federations such as International Championship Wrestling, New Edge Wrestling, Extreme Assoccation Wrestling, Insurgency Wrestling Federation, and more. Young managed to accomplish some championships along the way including the TIA World Championship, TIA Legends Championship, PZW World Championship, ICW American Championship. Also wrestling under the name of Joey Edwards. On September 1st, it was announced that Young had signed a contract with Pro Wrestling Frontier, and appeared on the show cutting a short promo. It was then announced on the official website that he would be facing Mike Blackwood in his first match, managing to pick up a victory. On the 3rd of September, it was also announced that Young would be competing in the Canadian Legacy Tour, competing as Joey Edwards, his first match against Shawn Alexander Cage, unfortunately coming up short in the encounter, the following week losing to Kaden Kesler. However Young did win his first match at Pro Frontier against Mike Blackwood. 'Infinity Wrestling (2013 - Present)' With the departure of the Bebo Wrestling Network Young signed for Infinity Wrestling ran by Robert Blackmore (Robert Stevens) and The Copycat Kid (Aaron Destiny). He made his debut on Infinity Monday losing to Murray Muir in a qualifier for the world heavyweight championship match. The following weeks Young appeared in a match against Chris Michaels and Craig Anderson, Michaels being the victor as he managed to knock Young off the ladder. It was then announced on the twiiter page of Infinity Wrestling, that Young would be facing IWF Purity Champion Neal Powers in a title match the following week, after Youngs nomination of Logan Williams won the poll for becoming the new IWF Interviewer. 'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (2013 - Present)' On the August 11th, it was announced on the XWA Website that Matt Young had joined the federation, wrestling under the name of Joey Edwards. He made his debut on XWA Genesis, losing to Geno Munroe in a hardcore triple threat match, the other competitor being Creed. He then went on to face Carlos Junior in a standard singles match, the match resulting in an Edwards win after an ambush from Whispers War who attacked both superstars however planted Edwards on top of CJ, granting Edwards the win. In Wrestling Entrance Theme Puddle of Mudd - Famous (2012 - 2013) Drake - Forever (2010 - present) Flowing by 311 (2013 - present) Managers Justin Hughes (2013 - Present) Dominic O'Donnell (2009) Daniel Kennedy (2011) Tyson Rowle (2011) Fractions The Empire of Excellence (Matt Young, Daniel Kennedy, Tyson Rowle) Detroit's Heroes (Matt Young and Chris Walker) The Ascendancy (David Hughes & Matt Young) Power and Greatness (Matt Young & Justin Hughes) Wrestlers Trained Daniel Kennedy Justin Hughes Trained By Joey Alderson :Regular Moves: 1) Hurricuranna 2) Springboard Cross-body 3) Clothesline 4) Flying Forearm 5) Dropkick 6) Inverted DDT 7) Spinebuster 8) Standing Moonsault 9) Pele Kick 10) Brainbuster Suplex Finishing Move: Genocide Bomb (2013 - present) Description: The wrestler lifts the opponent up onto his shoulders and spins around several rotations before sitting down and slamming the opponent down to the mat, as in a sitout powerbomb. A release variation sees the wrestler remain standing or kneeling and just throwing his opponent away from them onto their back to the mat. A gutwrench variation is also possible, with the wrestler dropping his opponent as in a normal gutwrench powerbomb. Finishing Move: The Execution (2013 - present) Description: This move has a wrestler put the opponent in a three-quarter facelock and run up the corner turnbuckles or ring ropes and jump backwards, performing a backflip in the air, and landing face down to the mat, driving the opponent back-first down to the mat. Championships and Accomplishments World Championship History: 10 UNW Undisputed Champion 2x OWF World Champion 1x WWW World Champion 1x TEW World Heavyweight Champion 2x EBW World Heavyweight Champion 1x EIW World Champion 1x TWF World Heavyweight Champion 1x NSNP World Heavyweight Champion 1x TIA World Champion. 2x PZW World Heavyweight Champion PZW Legends Champion. TIA Legends Champion. Middle-tier Championship History: 55 OWA Intercontinental Championship1x OWA European Championship - longest reigning NWA Nonstop Action Champion ENW Xtreme Champion ever NAW Light-Heavyweight Champion 1x UWF Eurocontinental Champion 1x COA No-Limits Champion 1x WNW Extreme Champion 1x DWF All-Star Champion ever/last ever FBW Massacre Champion 1x FBW Trans-Tasman Champion 1x FBW Elite Champion - first ever AWR Eurocontinental Champion 1x AWR Television Champion 1x UBW No-Limits Champion 1x UBW International Champion ever UBW B-Division Champion ever UBW Television Champion property UBW TG Champion property AW Absolute Champion reigning/last AW Noobz Champion ever NWA Nonstop Action Champion 1x ICW Television Champion 1x PCW Intercontinental Champion 1x PCW United Nations Champion 1x PUW Nonstop Champion 3x EWA Elite Champion ever WTF Fusion Champion 1x WTF Hardcore Champion 2x WTF 24/7 Champion 3x WTF World Television Champion 2x WTF Beatdown Champion 1x WBW Underground Champion Hawkins DVW Shadow Champion Hawkins WWW Intercontinental Champion 1x ICA Hardcore Champion ever EIW Hardcore Champion ever EBW Television Champion ever UNW British Champion 1x UNW Television Champion ever HPCW X-Division Champion. NYCCW All Action Champion. NYCCW Empire Champion. ICW American Champion. NCW Blood and Beer Champion. UCW Television Champion. PZW US Champion. 3x TIA US Champion. Tag Team Championship History:30 FBW World Tag Team Champion with John Bennett 1x NGW World Tag Team Champion with Chad Cobain 1x WTF Undisputed Tag Team Champion with Chad Cobain, Andre Young, David Hughes, Tyson Rowle, Sean Christie, Dwayne Cray 6x AWR Unified Tag Team Champion with Chris Walker 1x DW World Tag Team Champion with Chris Walker 1x ENW World Tag Team Champion with Chris Walker ever OWA Tag Team Champions with Chris Walker ever EIW World Tag Team Champion with Chris Walker 1x WPW World Tag Team Champion with David Hughes ever/last ever ICW Tag Team Champion with David Hughes ever GWL World Tag Team Champion with David Hughes ever UWF Allies Champion with David Hughes ever EBW World Tag Team Champion with Logan Daniels 1x EIW Unified Tag Team Champion with Logan Daniels 1x UNW Undisputed Tag Team Champion with Robbie Black, Amazing Daniel, x2 Himself 5x TEW World Tag Team Champion with Big J 1x ABW Tag Team Champion with Alex Rider 1x UIW Tag Team Champion with Alex Rider ever TIA World Tag Team Champion. 2x PZW Undisputed Tag Team Champion. Other Accomplishments WTF Hall of Fame WTF King of The Cage WTF Middle Tier Messiah UNW Hall of Fame UNW Grandslam Champion EIW Triple Crown Champion Category:OWA Tag Team Champions Category:New Edge Wrestling Wrestlers